Ace Attorney: Trucy Wright?
by George Lennon
Summary: After a strange turn of events, Trucy somehow becomes a defense attorney. How this is you can find out by reading. But will Trucy be successful in her attorney career, only time will tell that and luck .


**Me: Yes my first Phoenix Wright story, though this one is told after the final case in Apollo Justice. Why is it called Ace Attorney Trucy Wright? Well... you'll find out. So please be kind and don't bash it even though it probably won't be the best. This is also going to have 4-5 cases, each chapter will be a part of the case. With the first case being none other than a murder. And I own absolutely nothing, I don't own Phoenix Wright, or any movie, music, TV, or other video game references that may be placed in the story.**

**December 4, 10 AM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 3**

"Trucy! Trucy are you ready?" a voice called out to the young magician in training as she turned around.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready Polly," Trucy said.

"You sure do seem relaxed..." Apollo said, 'Even though my life is in your hands...' he thought.

"Well yeah, I mean, if I get too tense, then it'll be harder for me to defend you," Trucy told him.

"Well... that does make a bit of sense... but can you at least be a bit more serious for the trial!?" Apollo asked, obviously nervous.

"Ok, don't worry Polly. I'm ready to win this trial!" Trucy said excitedly.

"You're facing Gavin today though... I don't think he's going to go easy..." Apollo told her.

"Oh. Well you've beaten him plenty of times, so I don't see why I can't beat him," Trucy said.

"Well... it is me on trial today... so I think he'll go even harder to see me guilty..." Apollo told her.

"You two, the trial is starting," the bailiff told Trucy and Apollo as they entered the courtroom.

**December 4, 10:10 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 3**

"The court is now in session," the Judge said with the slam of his gavel.

"The prosecution is ready, Herr Judge," Klavier Gavin said coolly.

"Umm... the defense is ready, Your Honor," Trucy told the Judge, now facing opposite of Prosecutor Gavin instead of normally being next to Apollo.

"Wait? Are you the defendant's attorney?" the Judge asked.

"Umm... yes Your Honor," Trucy said a bit nervously.

"Ok, then let's begin. The defendant may enter the courtroom," the Judge said as Apollo stood onto the witness stand.

"Ahh... Herr Forehead. I knew I would see you in court again, but I never thought it would be with you as a defendant," Klavier said, grinning.

"Wait! Aren't you the attorney from the Misham case?" the Judge asked.

"Yeah... Apollo Justice..." Apollo said, looking sad.

"Ok, may the prosecution explain the charges of the defendant?" the Judge asked as Klavier nodded.

"Of course Herr Judge. The crime happened at Terrtan Junior High. The defendant, Apollo Justice, killed the victim, a student with a locker door to the head," Klavier explained.

"Wait, how did Mr. Justice kill the victim with the locker door?" the Judge asked.

"Well from the investigation that we had on the school showed that the locker door had been loosened from its bindings, so that way, when Herr Forehead opened the door to hit the victim, there would be no hinges to hold back the force," Klavier explained.

"The court accepts the weapon as evidence. But why was the defendant there in the first place?" the Judge asked.

"Apparently he was there for some sort of career day, the defense took him there," Klavier said.

"I see... so the victim was a student of the school?" the Judge asked.

"The name was Steve Johnson, Herr Judge," Klavier said.

"So was there a connection between the defendant and the victim?" the Judge asked.

"None that we know of," Klavier said.

"So then what was the motive for the murder?" the Judge asked.

"Apparently, the victim had made fun of Fraulein several times during the day, so its possible that he could've murdered the victim due to the words said to our defense attorney," Klavier said.

"I see... well then Prosecutor Gavin, are you ready to bring out your first witness?" the Judge asked.

"Certainly Herr Judge. Are you ready for your first cross-examination, Fraulein?" Klavier asked Trucy.

"Y-Yeah. Lets go!" Trucy said excitedly.

"Ok then, lets bring out the first witness," Klavier said as Apollo left the witness stand and Ema Skye walked on.

"Name and occupation please," Klavier told Ema.

"Ema Skye, Forensics expert," Ema said.

"Ok witness, you may begin with your testimony," the Judge told Ema.

'This is it Trucy. Time to use your Daddy's great attorney skills to make sure Polly gets away free!' Trucy thought as she clenched her fists, ready to defend Apollo.

**Me: There we go, the first chapter is a bit short, and boring, but we end up learning a lot. And yes, some of my explanations are bad, but bear with me, for this is the first chapter of my first Phoenix Wright story. So please don't flame and please read. Thanks all!**


End file.
